Jade: Answer Questions
by Homestucker
Summary: hey guys! im really bored so ask me questions please!
1. Chapter 1

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering theReaders [TR] at 19:18

GG: um, hey guys! its really boring on this golden ship thing that im on with john and davesprite, so ill answer any questions that you feel like giving me, so ask away!

GG: keep in mind that this will be rated T so nothing bad!

GG: bye for now! ask me questions please!

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering theReaders [TR] at 19:20


	2. Chapter 2

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 9:40

GG: yay! i got some questions!

ElizaKnight [EK] responded to memo

EK: So, Jade, how have you and Davesprite been doing?

GG: oh we are good! we have gotten to be really close friends! we hang out a lot when johns on a ghostbusters playing streak

GG: or wait... did you mean like romantically? sorry, but i dont think thats going to happen! at least... i dont like him like that

GG: i think we are too close

GG: but dave...*blushes* well thats a different story...

EK: Did you ever really get into that ghostbusters game John made you play?

GG: well, not really! i mean it was cool you could make your own character and stuff, but it got really tiresome after a while

EK: And one last Q, have you been living purely off of Nannasprite's cookies?

GG: i suppose so yes... its funny me and john really dont need that much food to survive! maybe its part of being godtier!

EK: Tell Casey I said hi!

GG: will do! thanks for sending me questions!

GG: everyone, please send in more! i might have john answer some if you really want!

GG: bye for now guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo at 9:45


	3. Chapter 3

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 9:55

GG: so as soon as i put up the latest answers i saw some new ones!

GG: so here goes!

GG: hello!

XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX [NRA] responded to the memo

NRA: Hey Jade! How do you feel about Dave? Do you possibly have romantic feelings for each other?

GG: gosh everyone wants to know about me and dave! not that im complaining...

GG: i kinda answered this last time but ill be more detailed this time!

GG: i really like dave, in a romantic way

GG: but i have no idea what his feelings are for me!

GG: we are probably just "bros" in his head...

GG: *sigh* oh, well

GG: thanks for sending in questions!

GG: and everyone, please send in more! i like doing this its fun!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo at 10:00


	4. Chapter 4

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 13:02

GG: yay! somebody else gave me questions!

GG: and a lot of them! alright, lets get started!

cicir [CI] responded to memo

CI: Might as well toss a question on here!

CI:What would you do if you knew Dave liked you back? (I have a bit of insider information on that *wonk)

GG: does he? :D

GG: well i would be very very happy! i dont know if i could do anything else at this current point, but once we meet up... :)

CI: How are you and Jasper Sprite? Or a more fitting question: Is jasper sprite still alive?

GG: haha very funny

GG: jaspersprite is still alive, mostly thanks to john! john has to hold me back whenever jaspersprite starts meowing when im around

GG: poor thing he has to deal with so much craziness

CI: Do your ears ever get in the way of your hair, and what happened to your other ears? Do you have two sets of ears now, dog ears and human ears?

GG: its really hard to brush my hair with the dog ears, but i make do!

GG: i still have my human ears...i think

GG: next!

CI: What are your feelings toward Karkat? how would you feel if you knew he was flushed for you? What about Black for your ecto-bro?

GG: oh my

GG: well, my feelings towards karkat are mostly those of annoyance and hate

GG: if he was flushed for me i guess i would feel kinda awkward around him

GG: but i DONT like him like that!

GG: ...im not sure if i even like him as a friend...

GG: black is hate and love right?

GG: that would be weird... especially seeing as i dont see how anybody could hate john

GG: but i think karkat hates everybody

CI: Tavros says hi (and sorry).

GG: oh! thats nice! :) will you tell him i say hi back and also that im not mad at him and that im sorry for turning him down but we just dont know each other that well? thanks!

CI: How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

GG: ...

CI: Meh. That's enough questions.

GG: okay! bye then!

GG: please send in more questions guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed the memo at 13:12


	5. Chapter 5

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at: 17:00

GG: hey guys im back!

GG: looks NRA asked me something else, so here goes!

XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX [NRA] responded to memo

NRA: I think you should meet Jake English!

GG: well thats going to happen soon enough!

GG: but ive talked to him before, he was my pen pal!

GG: also, apparently hes my grandson/grandpa

GG: so that will be awkward!

NRA: Wow. Haha. Anyway, how do you feel about everyone making fan stories of you and Karkat? I find you two adorable. O u O

GG: um...thanks?

GG: i think its kinda weird because i dont know how he feels about me and i dont like him

GG: but i cant stop people from doing what they want! theyll just have one less reader!

GG: sorry guys...

NRA: Have you tried to get along with Jaspersprite?

GG: i have tried!

GG: but its really hard because whenever he meows my dog instincts take over and i start chasing him!

NRA: I spoke with Karkat! HE GIVES YOU A HEART. Dokidokidokidoki

GG: oh

GG: um

GG: any other questions?

GG: no? okay!

GG: thats all for now guys!

GG: keep sending in questions!

_A/N: HIHIHIHIHIHI I LOVE THE THREE OF YOU THAT HAVE POSTED STUFF SO FAR! Maybe try to spread this please? I don't know whether to do author's notes in italics or bold. What do you guys think? _


	6. Chapter 6

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 9:32

GG: hi again guys!

GG: two more people asked me questions, so im gonna let them both on now!

Guest [GU] responded to memo

GU: jade, do you have a tumblr where you post pic of your gorgeous face do you hmm?

GG: um...whats tumblr?

_theAuthor [TA] responded to memo_

_TA: Aww you're so sweet why yes I do! .com_

_TA: Also my friends and I have a cosplay group with some pictures on it! .com_

_TA: Back to Jade!_

_theAuthor [TA] stopped responding to memo_

Guest [GU] stopped responding to memo

Kerris [KE] responded to memo

KE: Do you feel lonely not having many people to talk to? I mean John is fun and all but hasn't he tried pranking you and stuff?

GG: john is fun! but it does sometimes get annoying

GG: all the pranking and ghostbusters

GG: but i have davesprite to talk to!

GG: but i guess i do sometimes wish i could talk to dave or rose or really any of the trolls

GG: except maybe karkat...

GG: well thats all for now!

GG: bye guys and keep sending in questions!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo at 9:42

_A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! ...I just felt like throwing that out there. Don't you mind me. I'm gonna go read. Fanfictions._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Again, I love you all. Also, this site hates me so my tumblr didn't go through but in case anybody actually cares mine is colleen-h and my cosplay group's is clockworkpuppetscosplay_

__gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 13:43

GG: hey guys!

GG: sorry its been a while but there are more questions now so lets get at it!

XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX [NRA] responded to memo

NRA: Jade! You don't know how MANY people ship you and karkat! It's soooo adorable!

GG: oh

GG: um

GG: thats nice

GG: next?

XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX [NRA] stopped responding to memo

KitKat [KK] responded to memo

KK: What type of pranks has John pulled on you?

GG: oh my gosh

GG: WAY too many to put here!

KK: Has John ever thought of giving you a leash so you can't chase jasper sprite? (just a thought hehe)

GG: well i dont know if he has

GG: but im sure jaspersprite has!

GG: thats kinda mean though!

GG: well thats all for now!

GG: bye guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 13:53


	8. Chapter 8

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 10:53

GG: hey guys!

GG: i have a lot more questions but ill just answer them all here i guess

Guest [GU] responded to memo

GU: Hey jade heres some Questions

GU: If you met nepeta what do you think would happen considering shes a cat and youre a dog

GG: well i think it might be a little tricky seeing as im part dog now

GG: but ive heard that shes very nice!

GU: Ever tried dog food

GG: oh no!

GG: im not THAT much dog!

GU: how many nick cage movies has john made you watch

GG: con air is a favorite of johns so ive seen that a bunch

GG: i think we also watched national treasure at some point

GG: also armeggedon

GG: thats not nicolas cage but its liv tyler and john looooooves liv tyler!

GU: are there things as a dog person that you couldnt do as a normal person? For example *throws Frisbee*

GG: woof! *runs after frisbee and catches it then brings it back to guest*

GG: well i can do that!

GG: also i just bark a lot

GG: and my sense of smell seems better than it used to be!

Guest [GU] stopped responding to memo

invizableDragon [ID] started responding to memo

ID: meow!

GG: woof! grrrrrrrrrr

ID: what do you think of people who want you and john to make babies?

GG: :o

GG: i think that they are very stupid because

GG: WE ARE SIBLINGS!

ID: is it true you have 6 boobs now?! :o

GG: uh...no?

ID: what does nanasprite cook?

GG: well she makes a lot of betty crocker products

GG: cake, cupcakes, cookies...

GG: but she also makes real food too!

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

GG: well thanks for the questions guys!

GG: please send in more!


	9. Chapter 9

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 17:22

GG: hey guys!

GG: im sorry its been so long since i answered questions!

GG: but johns been really annoying

GG: says that ive been ignoring him

GG: so i was forced to do a day of only stuff he wants

GG: *sigh*

GG: well, im back now!

GG: lets get started!

invizableDragon [ID] started responding to memo

ID: Jade, what if corgis?

GG: uh...what?

ID: Have you ever gotten John to search your belly? :3

GG: ...no...

GG: you are scaring me

ID: What's your favorite thing nana makes?

GG: hmmm, well i really like her chocolate chip cookies!

GG: unlike john

GG: although i get kinda sick sometimes after eating them...

GG: it must be a dog thing!

ID: and this just came to mind as a biological issue, did you ever go into a *ahem* heat?

GG: no?

GG: i mean, im on my period

GG: but thats just because im a 14 year old girl!

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

GG: bye! thanks for asking!

kr4zyK1tty [KK] responded to memo

KK: Hey Jade, do you think of these pictures?

KK: *me holds up some pictures of past dave x future dave yaoi while grinning*

KK: Do ya' want them? :]

GG: :o

GG: nonononononononono bye!

gardenGnostic [GG] banned kr4zyK1tty [KK] from responding to memo

GG: well then...

GG: moving on!

greenistheColor [GC] responded to memo

GC: hey jade what paring do you think is better, Sollux/Karkat or Sollux/Eridan?

GG: hmmm...

GG: well im not an authority on shipping

GG: but probably Sollux/Eridan

GG: no

GG: Sollux/Karkat

GG: UGH

GG: i dont know!

greenistheColor [GC] stopped responding to memo

GG: well, thats all for now guys!

GG: thanks for sending in questions

GG: and dont forget to send in more!

GG: bye for now!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!"

_A/N: So. Sorry about the delay. I have been busy. To answer the pairing question, I personally like SolKar better. However, one of my best friends asked that and also like SolKar so I wanted to mess with her. Heheheheheh. ;)_

_Bye for now guys!_

_(insert heart here)_


	10. Chapter 10

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 15:53

GG: hey guys!

GG: wow ive gotten a lot of questions since the last time, but ill answer them all eventually!

invizableDragon [ID] responded to memo

ID: Jade, what do you think of Yuri?

GG: um.. im not sure what that is

GG: sorry!

ID: also has john started growing his brostach yet? (mostach for bros)

GG: ...no?

ID: what if you where a catgirl. would you like that better?

GG: hmmm

GG: i dont know!

GG: i kinda like my dog ears!

GG: but if i were part cat i would get along better with jaspersprite...

GG: thats a hard question!

ID: [s] Jade, be Andrew Hussie.

ERROR: Jade can not be Andrew Hussie because Hussie is busy working on new ways to torment the fandom. Also, you have no idea what that means. What fandom? Okay, back to the memo.

GG: um...

GG: sorry, i lost connection for a minute there

GG: that was weird!

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

featherAin [FA] responded to memo

FA: Well, might as well just drop a question here then too, :D Promise I won't give you weird questions -well, at least not *too* wierd

GG: heheheheh okay!

FA: I'm writing a DaveJade romance fic, am planning DaveJade shipping cosplaying, and... how are you thinking of this?

GG: *blushes*

GG: um

GG: i cant believe people would do all that stuff!

GG: i guess i like it though!

FA: Sorry if I sound really bored. Kinda why I'm asking you random questions in response of you answering questions because of boredom as well

GG: heheh its okay!

GG: You have black hair, and I'm pretty sure that's natural... but then how do you have green eyes? If they are natural as well, how does that work really then? I'm just curious.

GG: of course my hair is natural!

GG: and so are my eyes!

GG: why would either one of them not be natural?

GG: is something wrong?

FA: Ooooh! I loveee chocolate as well!

FA: But then thing is, the only reason why you feel kinda sick after eating those chocolate chips is because dogs shouldn't be ingesting cocoa beans (that the chocolate has). So if you want your chocolate chip cookies without feeling sick, ask Nanna to bake white chocolate chip cookies.

FA: They don't have cocoa beans in them. I do so for my dog, and just find replacements from the white chocolate ingredients for more dog-friendly stuff, but that's only because I'm so health conscious for my dog. Seeing as you're part human, I'm sure you can just eat white chocolate chips. ... How are they?

GG: oh my gosh

GG: thank you for the advice!

GG: ill ask nannasprite to bake some now!

FA: That's all really. And sorry if I'm rambling

GG: its fine!

featherAin [FA] stopped responding to memo

guest [GU] responded to memo

GU: have you met johns daughter?

GG: well if you mean casey then yes i have!

GG: shes very adorable and nice!

GG: it really tickles when she licks you!

GU: Did Davesprite build a nest

GG: no

GG: he has his own room!

GU: how did you feel when you found out your best friend was the bad guy

GG: i...

GG: i was really upset

GG: and i think i may have to be the one to kill him

GG: and i dont want to think about that right now so moving on!

GU: ARE YA READY FOR SOME FOOTBAAAAAAALL?!

GG: ...

GG: whats football?

guest [GU] stopped responding to memo

GG: well thats some of them!

GG: ill get to the rest later

GG: bye guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 16:06

_A/N: so. hello. again. wazup11, i will do all your questions next, you did a ton individually all at once and i wanted to make this just a little bit longer so i pu that guest in there._


	11. Chapter 11

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 10:27

GG: hey guys!

wazUp11 [WU] responded to memo

WU: Jade whats yor least favourite ship(that not includes you)

GG: um...

GG: hmmm maybe like karkat and rose or something?

GG: i dont know im not a shipper!

_A/N: hmmmm probably some random crack pairing. like karkat/rose. heh. okay moving on._

WU: What do you think is the most annoying ship

GG: isnt that basically the same thing as my least favorite?

WU: What ship do you think people make to mushy when its not

GG: i said im not a shipper!

WU: What do you think of all the Dave and John shippers theres just so many

GG: i dont know

GG: i mean, i guess theyre okay

GG: can we stop with the shipping questions please!

WU: Have you ever met sollux

GG: well, not in person

GG: but i talked to him once in a dream bubble!

GG: he seemed very nice

WU: What do you think of Eridan?

GG: i think hes very annoying

GG: the end

WU: Jade did you ever get a craving to eat meat *holds up bacon*

GG: woof! woof!

GG: sorry...

GG: but yes, sometimes i have meat cravings

GG: i guess its the dog parts!

WU: Hey Jade what shipping don't you like that dosen't envole yourself

GG: didnt i just answer that?

GG: i think i did!

wazUp11 [WU] stopped responding to memo at 10:41

GG: well i guess thats it for now!

GG: bye guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 11:02

_A/N: hi. eeeeeeeee thank you featherain! *blushes* i try my best. AHH SO MANY FREAKING QUESTIONS. i will get to them all, i promise._


	12. Chapter 12

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 14:11

GG: woah okay im back!

GG: sorry for the long wait guys!

GG: theres been some...stuff going on lately

GG: but lets get down to business!

_(AN: TO DEFEAT. THE HUNS.)_

invizableDragon [ID] responded to memo

ID: Jade: make John wear the hood, so he may be the leader.

GG: uh.. he already is the leader

GG: but i can ask!

GG: okay he put it on and said i was crazy

ID: Jade, be rose.

ERROR: JADE HARLEY can not be ROSE LALONDE because as everyone who payed attention to that part in the intermission knows, Jade is not able to transport herself to the meteor. Unfortunately. And this is turning into an author's note so let's shut up and continue answering questions.

Author: Shut up and continue answering questions.

GG: uh sorry

GG: technical issues...again

ID: Watch Blue Lips, blue veins and tell us your reaction

GG: okay!

GG: ...

GG: :(

GG: i dont really get some of it, but its really sad!

ID: If John is your brother, and your supposedly only viable mate material is Dave, who does nanasprite get to pamper with grandmotherly awesomeness?

GG: uh...

GG: i would prefer not to answer that question?

ID: Humph. Fine.

GG: thank you!

ID: jade, what does Casey do in a day?

GG: well she sleeps a lot!

GG: but sometimes she will go with me and john to the land of wind and shade!

GG: she really likes it there

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

xxnepetaRainbowakemixX [XR] responded to memo

XR: Jade. He's behind you. Run. Run while you can. And keep the notes.

GG: uh...

GG: OHMYGOD

GG: uuugggh john just surprised me

xxnepetaRainbowakemixX [XR] stopped responding to memo

GG: okay thats all for now guys!

GG: bye!

_Real A/N: Welp I'm back. Sorry about that. Wow I love Blue Lips. That's a really good song. But wow the video for it is sad. =(_

_*Braces herself for shipping questions thanks to the update*_


	13. Chapter 13

gardenGnostic [GG] opened memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 15:59

GG: hi guys!

GG: sorry its been so long, but i should be answering on more of a regular basis now

GG: lets get started!

elizaKnight [EK] responded to memo

EK: So Jade... do you know who Slenderman is? You could probably ask John, he'd most likely know...

GG: um, no i dont!

GG: ill go ask john!

GG: okay...

GG: john just flipped out and said that he was a stalker...

EK: Also, you and Davesprite... are you sad? I mean, you two were my OTP, so even I didn't take the news well...

GG: i am sad, but i guess i understand why he broke up with me

GG: but ive gotten over it some!

GG: um, thanks i guess

GG: even though i dont know what otp means

elizaKnight [EK] stopped responded to memo

invizableDragon [ID] responded to memo

ID: Jade, suddenly, Pokemon.

GG: uh...

GG: NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CONTROL MY UNIVERSE ANY MORE!

theAuthor [TA] responded to memo

TA: shes right

TA: hussie does enough of that himself

theAuthor [TA] stopped responding to memo

GG: oh my god...

ID: *scratches ears* puppy! beck says hello, and waits for your session to end

GG: woof!

GG: heheheh can you tell him i cant wait either?

ID: Jade, suddenly you find yourself pregnant, what is your reaction besides the obvious "how I never had sex" reaction.

GG: um...

GG: probably the flip the fuck out reaction

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

GG: okay i guess thats it for today!

GG: please send in more!

gardenGnostic closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 16:22

* * *

**A/N: People! Hello! Sorry! Also, how in character do you think Jade is right now? To me, it seems a little off, but I'd love somebody else's point of view on it. Thanks guys!**

**See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woah, hello there. Long time no update. Yeah...sorry about that. =/ I have a busy life. But thanks to you all for staying with me, especially to Invizabledragon who reminded me to update this thing. I'm also working on Ch.2 for A Trip, so if anybody out there reads both, that should hopefully be up soon as well! **

* * *

*Jade sits down at her computer, ready to tackle the new questions that have arrived*

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 13:14

GG: hey guys!

GG: i know its been a while, but im back now!

GG: thanks to everybody who has left questions for me

invizableDragon [ID] responded to memo

ID: Jade! Zombies! Get in the truck!

GG: um... i dont see any zombies around me?

GG: i guess youre talking about whatever video game john is playing right now!

invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo

*a strange black and white crow lands nearby*

*Jade turns away from the computer and looks at it*

Jade: Hello?

Bird: Caw!

Jade: I don't speak bird, sorry

Jade: But I can call Davesprite over if you want!

*the crow stares intently at Jade and flutters wings* Caw!

Jade: I guess that's a no...

Bird: Jade...

Jade: Oh you can speak English? Wait, how do you know my name?

Bird: Jade...

Jade: Yes?

Bird: Jade...

Jade: What's up bird?

Bird: Jade...

Jade: What do you want?

Bird: Caw!

Jade: Ugh.

Bird: Noir . . . He comes ... 3 years time ... He's so tired . . .

Jade: *Jumps up from chair* What?!

Jade: Like, Bec Noir?!

Bird: He wants to speak with you...

Jade: What? Why?

Bird: Caw!

Jade: GIVE ME ANSWERS DAMN BIRD

*the crow's eye twitches* Be-wear Lord English he is . . .

Jade: He is?

Jade: He is what?

*crow stares intently at space behind Jade* Caw!

*Jade turns around really fast but sees nothing* What's going on this is really weird!

*The strange crow flies away*

Jade: I have no idea what that was about...

Jade: Back to the questions i guess...

*She sits back in her chair and turns toward the computer.* Oh I guess that was it!

GG: okay so that was it for now!

GG: see you guys next time!

gardenGnostic closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 13:24

*She gets up from the computer and goes to talk to her brother about what just happened. The crow sits on the windowsill, watching and waiting...*


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so I got one of those reviews last time that from those people who are like, "Sorry you can't do this it's against the rules." You know the kind. Yeah, okay, whatever I'll change the format. Let me know if you like it or whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

****"Ohmygod that's a lot!" Jade had just sat down at her computer to look something up for John when she saw the notifications about people wanting to ask her something. "Well I might as well do it now. John can wait." She logged onto Pesterchum and opened a new memo.

_gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 11:31_

_GG: hello again!_

_GG: and wow thats a lot of people_

_invizableDragon [ID] responded to memo_

_ID: Jade, dont blink. Don't ever ever blink, blink and your dead. Good luck._

Jade attempted to not blink as long as possible, but it didn't work out very well. She did about 15 seconds. "Okay great."

_GG: heheh that didnt work out so well, sorry!_

_ID: jade, how do you deal with an idiotic pubescent boy with his hormones and all that for two years?_

Jade laughed. "You have nooo idea person."

_GG: its... difficult_

_GG: mostly i just try to keep him happy and deal with his ramblings _

_GG: (did i tell you he recently confessed his hatred for con air?)_

_GG: and with any luck hes okay!_

_ID: Do you have a tail?_

_GG: nope!_

_ID: What do you think of Jackie Chan?_

_GG: i have no idea who that is!_

_GG: but ill look him up!_

_She went to Google and searched him. Some...intresting results came up. "Wait so he was an actor who did all his stunts? Or something?"_

_GG: okay..._

_GG: i guess he seems pretty awesome!_

_ID: Okay, thanks Jade._

_GG: no problem! thanks for responding!_

_invizableDragon [ID] stopped responding to memo_

_evilArgonian [EA] responded to memo_

_EA: Jade, if you're bored, you can always teach the consorts to reenact scenes from Con Air. John would love that._

_GG: heheh thats true!_

_GG: and we actually did that a couple times before he confessed his hatred!_

_GG: he loved to do the ending scene_

_EA: Did you know that Nepeta has a crush on Karkat? How do you feel about that?_

_GG: awww really?_

_GG: thats so cute!_

_GG: i hope it turns out well for them_

_EA: What is the first thing you will say to Dave when you get to the meteor?_

_GG: well after i give him a big hug ill probably say that ive missed him a bunch!_

_GG: especially after the only other time ive seen him in real life..._

_GG: didnt end well_

_GG: :/_

_EA: Have you met Equius in the dream bubbles yet? What do you think of him?_

_GG: um, no i dont think ive met him!_

_EA: How do you feel about Terezi, and more specifically, her relationship with Dave?_

_GG: well terezi seems pretty cool_

_GG: but i didnt know she had a relationship with dave_

_GG: what exactly do you mean by that?_

_EA: Have you snooped through Dave's house on LOHAC yet?_

_GG: of course i havent!_

_GG: that would be terrible!_

_EA: Have you considered that you won't have to kill Bec Noir? You could just take his ring._

_GG: well_

_GG: i mean, if we did take the ring away_

_GG: (which would be hard enough to begin with)_

_GG: he would become less but still very dangerous_

_GG: and with his ring on he cant hurt me_

_GG: so i have a good shot at killing him!_

_EA: Have I run out of questions? Yes, I think I have. Goodbye._

_GG: okay, bye!_

_evilArgonian [EA] stopped responding to memo_

"Jaaaaaaaddddeeee have you looked that up yet?" Jade could hear John yelling from downstairs. "I'M COMING!"

_GG: ugh theres john being loud_

_GG: so im gonna go for now!_

_GG: ill answer everybody elses later!_

_gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 11:57_

* * *

**So I hope that's good enough for that person because I really don't want to get rid of the Pesterchum-like qualities of this. So yeah. Tah-tah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two updates in two days! Woop woop!**

* * *

****Jade yawned, it was pretty late but she had stuff to do so might as well get it over with. She had been chatting with someone on the random enounter on Pesterchum when she remembered that she had to answer those questions. So she ended that chat and started a new memo.

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 17:24

GG: hey guys!

GG: im back again to finish those up!

GG: and remember to send more in

Jade smiled as she waited for the first person to respond. She loved talking to these guys, they are awesome.

casRules401 [CR] responded to memo

CR: RANDOM QUESTIONS!

GG: heheh im okay with that!

CR: do u have powers?

GG: well yeah i do!

GG: my godtier abilities are pretty awesome!

GG: i can make things bigger and smaller, and i can sometimes teleport!

CR: Do u love bubble baths?

GG: heheheheh i guess so!

CR: Do u love TACOS?

GG: ive never had a taco!

GG: what is it?

casRules401 [CR] stopped responding to memo

"JOOOOHNNN?" Jade yelled downstairs.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"DO YOU THINK NANNA COULD MAKE US TACOS?"

"PROBABLY!"

"YAY!"

furristMelancholy [FM] responded to memo

FM: Hi jade...erm, question. have you listened to nyan cat song?

GG: i havent!

GG: but i can look it up!

Jade opened Youtube on a new tab and searched it. It started playing, and she started barking.

GG: ohmygosh

GG: thats...

GG: annoying!

furristMelancholy [FM] stopped responding to memo

John came running up with a steaming plate. "Here are the tacos!"

"How do you eat these?" Jade asked confusedly.

John laughed. "Here. I'll show you." He took one off the plate and bit it. "Like that!"

"Ohhhhh. That's awesome!" Jade grabbed one and ate it.

GG: update

GG: tacos are amazing!

"Thanks John! And tell Nanna thanks too, will you?"

"Sure. Have fun with those questions."

"Heheh will do!"

GG: moving on...

im20percentCoolerthanyou [IC] responded to memo

IC: OK first

IC: HI JADE

IC: *smiles like an idiot and waves frantically*

GG: hi there!

GG: *wave back*

IC: Second

IC: Whats it like on that ship thing with no one but john and davesprite to talk to?

GG: well its kinda boring...

GG: but all three of us have gotten really close over the past years!

IC: Third

IC: IM BORED! What do you do when your bored?

GG: well i answer you guys questions!

GG: but i also like to go on random encounter

GG: or just read or play games with john!

IC: And Fourth

IC: Who is your favorite and least troll? hehe... :)

GG: oh i dont know if i could choose!

GG: my favorite is probably...

GG: tavros?

GG: and my least favorite...

GG: hmmm maybe that creepy guy that types in purple

im20percentCoolerthanyou [IC] stopped responding to memo

Jade smiled, they seemed very nice.

phantomofThehomestuck [PT]

"Ohmygosh this was the person i was just talking to on random encounter!"

GG: hey kiera!

PT: hey jade

PT: can I have a hug?

GG: why of course!

GG: *internet hug*

PT: thanks

GG: youre very welcome!

GG: ill talk to you later!

phantomofThehomestuck [PT] stopped responding to memo

GG: okay thats it for today!

GG: bye guys!

gardenGnostic [GG] closed memo on board "jade answers questions!" at 17:58

Jade ran downstair to thank Nanna for the tacos, and also to learn how to make those delicious items.

* * *

**A/N: And thank you very much for reading. =D**


End file.
